Love me
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is a revivised sequel to I'm Still here, It's a combination of The Shadow Identity and Love Me was...Kendall/Greenlee pairing and Sam's evolution will take a supernatural twist and the true indentity of the shadow, the history is.......
1. Chapter 1

Love Me

By

Chosen2007

Part 1

It was February 2008, Jason would watch Sam in the shadows and everything was almost in place. He would send gifts to make her realize that he's still here. She loved every gift from him and it was coming back to her. However, this person named shadow something was intriguing her like crazy. Sam was laying in bed after talking to her and she was naked in bed. However, every single time, it would come back to Jason. Then one night, Sam was listening to I'm Not Dead from Pink and she started writing something.

_**Whoever you are, I'm waiting for you.**_

_**Whoever you are, I'm yearning for you. **_

_**Every word that comes one it's the true.**_

_**That I want every inch, that's cool**_

_**You kiss me, I kiss you all over. **_

_**I'm thinking straight want to be sober. **_

_**Lick me down, all around.**_

_**You're going to get a medley of **__**soung**___

_**Who are you?**__**Are you my Shadow?**_

_**What is true? **_

_**Stand out right now, don't be the coward.**_

_**Are you my shadow? **_

_**You have the power.**_

There was a knock on the door, Sam put on a robe and it was Kendall. Kendall walked in and heard the song, "Pink in the morning." Kendall said and Sam responded, "She's good." Sam walked down and Kendall share something, "When I was having issues with Erica, I would listen to Lonely Girl." Sam thought that was really personal and she was glad she heard it. "What's up?" Sam asked and Kendall responded, "Well, how do I say this? I did a bad thing with Greenlee."

_**Flashback…..**_

Greenlee and Kendall were standing face to face having said everything in the book to each other. "I don't know. I don't know should I hate you or love you. I still love you Greenlee. I hate everything you did but I love you." Kendall said and Greenlee whisper, _**"I'm sorry Aiden." **_

She walked over and kissed Kendall. It was short but Kendall didn't pull away. It was growing in length and they had each other's face so soft. They stopped and Greenlee said, "Just love me." She looked at Kendall and she said, "I can't…." "Why?" Greenlee asked and Kendall smiled then said, "Because I want to be on top." Kendall was bossy but with Greenlee she was generous and they shared each other's passion. Each other's fire and as it went down a little, it felt good


	2. Chapter 2

_Love Me_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Two_

_She pushed Greenlee on the couch and ripped off her dress. "I'll buy you a new one." Kendall said and they started to kiss as Kendall hands were over her above the waist. It was just passionate loving kisses and they stopped. "Why you stopped?" Greenlee asked and Kendall smiled even more. Kendal laid on Greenlee and they just made out for an hour straight._

_They were like two teenagers and they laid on each other still someone clothed. "You know we should be naked now." Greenlee said and Kendall responded, "It's us not some soap opera." Greenlee laughed and Kendall asked, "Do you regret it?" "That's a big heterosexual albatross off my neck." Greenlee said and Kendall said, "One of us is going to dump the other." "We got tonight baby, __who's__ needs tomorrow." Greenlee said and Kendall then kissed her again. "I got to get back." Kendall said and Greenlee reluctantly got up, they had one last kiss. She left._

_Morning_

_There was a knock on the door, it was Kendall she had Spike. "__Spikey__ baby, this is your other second mother, we're going to spend the day here." Kendall said and so Spike didn't get confused, they played and fed Spike. He slept; they pick up where they left off. _

_Present…._

_Kendall went into details, Sam was shocked. "My father a long time ago donated sperm to Hannah didn't tell you and so you thought to experiment." Sam said and Kendall responded, "Yeah, I did. There's more." They sat down and Kendall added, "I got in__to this big fight with Greenlee, that morning __and she said __that, she was so blind to leave before…Kendall talked about how she knew there was more with Greenlee the first time around, she cared too much about everyone else, even if she is a mother, she wants the old Kendall back._


	3. Chapter 3

Love Me

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

_She told Sam how Greenlee__ wish__ed she would have made Kendall a__ priority like Leo and Ryan. I was like, what? She then kissed me and I just let it. Then we would naked and it was…..one of the best __nights__ of my life, second best, __giving birth to my children__ is first__." Sam was going to be angry at Kendall, she knew what it feels like to have the love of your life keep something from you. "Be honest Kendall, did you let her kiss you to get back at Ryan? You figure she could have your body and he knows that someone got you off and not him." Sam said and Kendall knew she was right. "Lucky." Kendall said and Sam responded, "Lucky." __So after some step-bonding, Sam share the song, Kendall liked it. "Wow." Kendall said and Sam __tip__ her head. "You know there's this singer called Nikki Soul and we were thinking about using her song, the scent. She said she was looking to make an album, can I show her?" Kendall asked and after much convincing. Sam agreed and Kendall hugged her. She hasn't had any peace with the revelation she made to Zach, the lecture from Erica and Bianca plus the second kiss she share with Greenlee. She left. _

_Sam was on chat with the shadow 200?_

_**Shadow200**__**?-**__** What happened last night?**_

_**Monroe: It was pleasurable. **_

_**Shadow200**____** Well….**_

_**Monroe: What do you think? **_

_There was a knock on the door, Sam opened it and it was Jason. __After all the pleasant conversation and all the beating around the bush, they opened all the wounds and pour the salt on ever y single one in the end. Sam and Jason were at a cross-road, they didn't what to do and so they did the next best thing. They started to kiss each other and then clothes just threw everywhere on the floor. It was that fire and passion they were so accustomed to and in the end, it felt like home but for how long……_

_Sam would put on sweats…._


	4. Chapter 4

_Love Me_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part four_

_It was that night, Kendall went over to Greenlee's, __she__told Greenlee that Zach found out because Kendall was wearing Greenlee's perfume. It was a long night and Zach decided that if he stayed the __curse__ would eat at him and so he left. Greenlee was very sad for Kendall and Kendall said, "I messed this up so bad." Greenlee said, "I don't think so." Kendall turned to Greenlee and said, "Come on Hart, do you honestly think anyone else is perfect for you but me?" Kendall smiled and Greenlee responded, "Through Ryan and others, we have been each other's constant. I love you Kendall and I know that it might take you…" "I love you too." Kendall said and as they took care of the baby, they watch Pirates three: At World's End. They cried at the same time and Kendall started kissing Greenlee's neck, it was soft and wet. Kendall took off Greenlee's shirt, she traced her finger around Greenlee's nipple, Greenlee was intrigue by the sensation, Kendall then put her mouth on it, it wasn't about sex, it was about being intimate. They sexually stimulated each other's breasts. Greenlee got the attachment and gave it to Kendall. Kendall screamed very loud and that woke up Spike. Greenlee gave Kendall a look and they stopped. _

_Sam and Jason was trying to re-create why they loved each other, it was slowly, really slowly coming back and it felt good that it did. All the space that was between them was making Sam very horny and it she didn't understand why. Jason __notice__ that she was adjusting herself every now and then. As Jason left, they share a kiss and then there was pants dropping, couch lying, passion igniting and then Jason left. Sam went back and tried to figure out why she is so horny. She went upstairs and went to sleep. _

_Next Morning…._

_Sam woke up and went to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth, __**she was about to check her e-mails**__……Kendall knocked on the door and she came back in. "How's everything?" Sam asked and Kendall responded, "It's good. I'm Bi-sexual, the man I love is gone and I feel like I'm making my home in__to a__ closet. __You."__ "I've turned into a nymph, I have no job and for some reason, I'm okay with that. I want Jason all the time." Sam said and Kendall responded, "That's bad." "It is Kendall because I want to be me, not the manipulative bitch and not the Bonnie to his Clyde, somewhere in the middle of that." Sam said and Kendall responded, "I know." They talked, Sam wasn't angry at Kendall about doing her father wrong and she should be, I think it's because she__ wasn't__ as attached to him. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Love Me_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Five_

_Greenlee walked in from the elevator, Sam went for the night, she still had troubled swallowing their relationship since it was her father who left. Greenlee walked in and saw Kendall no shoulder dress. She put her hands on them and __kiss__ the neck. Greenlee wrapped her arms around Kendall. _

_**"I can't tell you how much I want to go into your bed and sleep." Greenlee said and Kendall responded, "If you do that, we won't **__**sleep." Greenlee silenced agreement**__**, she walked over and asked, "Do you have any regrets?" Kendall looked up and said, "That I hurt **__**Zach, **__**not telling**__** you about the baby before and maybe w**__**e would be here at this moment while being together a**__** little longer." Greenlee smiled and looked up, she said, "We did hurt Zach and Ryan is still a little freaked but is keeping our secret. Annie keeps gi**__**ving us a funny look and I thank Erica….**__**." Kendall agreed and Greenlee responded, "Besides, I think Sam has a lot on her plate, honestly I really think she doesn't care." **__**Greenlee and Kendal**__**l**__** share a series of new kisses, Greenlee's hands traveled south and Kendall's dress went up. Kendall had a couple of climaxes. "Kendall!" her mother screeched and Greenlee stopped cold**__**, "**__**You know even if we don't turned around, she's going to be there." Greenlee whisper and Kendall responded, "Hi mom." **_

_Greenlee couldn't be more right, Sam had the love of her life back in it but at arm's length because of the damage she's done and then there's this shadow. She then boot heels clicking on the floor, she turned and saw a red head very gothic looking. "May I help you?" Sam asked and the woman responded, "Hi Sam, I'm Shadow." _


	6. Chapter 6

_Love me_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Six_

_So Shadow and Sam were talking, they had a great time and Sam was talking about Jason has been really busy. Sam has buried herself in her work, Shadow I agreed about that and she had brought Sam something. Shadow asked, "Who's taking care of you?" Sam looked in and Shadow responded, "Try it on." Sam got up and did it. She came back __down;__ it was a very nicely worn dress and showed off that body with fishnets and boots. She had garters on attached to the stockings. __"Oh My God."__ Sam said and Shadow responded, "You know, I felt like that __when I was with__ the same type of a guy and so I went to anyplace, I dressed how I wanted and just did my daily business. __Then Shadow asked, "What do you think?" Sam was in a fog and then five minutes later….Shadow asked, "Sam?" Sam snapped out of it…. __"Yeah."__ "Are you okay?" Shadow asked and Sam responded, "Yeah." She felt__ good and after closing up, they left. _

_There was a screaming match and Kendall won, Erica left in tears. Greenlee stood back and watched. "What do you want to do?" Greenlee asked and Kendall responded, "I hope you could tell me, I'm not doing anything without you." Kendall said and the next week. Everyone was watching the transformation of Sam becoming this radiant tempest. Sam wasn't dressed slutty, she was running no cons, she made strangers stare and Sam loved it all. _

_As Sam went home, she took off her high-heels and just __lay__ on the couch. She felt her stomach aching, she went to eat something, it didn't do it and so Sam just went to sleep. Sam woke up, she looked in the mirror and she notice that her hair had grown a little. She felt some pulsing through her skin ready to come out. She walked downstairs and she looked down, she jumped, she was naked. __"Oh My God!"__ Sam yelled. _

_Next Morning:_

_Greenlee and Kendall would lie__ in bed, there was a knock on the door and as Greenlee opened It, it was Bianca. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Love Me _

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Seven_

_Shadow was ready to see Sam again, she put her on her clothes, she saw the mask that was looking at her in the reflection and as she put her hand on it. Her old face came back, in the virus of 2006, it claim so many lives and two women were on the verge of death. While Sam chose to come back, the other took the deal because it could never be expressed how she really felt for the person she truly loved. _

_Sam had go__ne__ through trials in__ her life from that point on from__ coming back from almost burning to death internally and as she vacation in darkness, light came back as sh__e saved __Jason's life, that's when Shadow started to talk to her and that's when Shadow worked within her to stop hiding who she is. As Sam w__hat discovering who__ she was, the more she didn't get the hint, everyone around her would. That's why Kendall and Greenlee decided to hook up and didn't care anymore but what they really felt, no more hiding, not at all. What they gave to each other, as Bianca showed up that day to give her approval she thought of Sarah, the first girl who showed her she was gay and decided to try to find her. It was then Bianca passed her along to J.R. who then had the thought of trying again with Babe. All because one had to die, when Sam makes her decision about Jason, Shadow or anyone the ripples with __be__ complete. As Shadow looked at her old face, it was Courtney. She has a second chance to make it right, the shadow expresses what we all wanted, __the__ phoenix burns __us __up to become something more. _

_Courtney whispered, "I love you __Carly__."_


	8. Chapter 8

_Love Me_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Eight_

_After one month, Sam was Samantha; she was the most eligible bachelorette of all time with phoenix type hair, a tattoo and the power to make women and men love her, she wore fingerless gloves. Courtney did her job and disappeared. Sam had many suitors, Jason and her called it quits. Kendall and Greenlee were going strong. Samantha couldn't find the person, J.R. had potential, he was too dark, Amanda was…no. So Samantha packed up and left Pine Valley. She was new and eligible. _

_Next story: Eligible: Samantha's story. _


End file.
